Typically, a conventional navigation system helps users locate routes or paths from one location to other locations. However, the conventional navigation systems use maps, streets, and/or a Global Positioning System (GPS) to locate routes or paths. A problem exists with the conventional navigation systems when the user is in a building or other structure, where there are no street identifiers or a map. Another problem may be attributed to a poor or nonexistent connection to GPS satellites due to the user being inside a building or other structure, due to reflection off the exteriors of large buildings or other objects, due to destructive interference of the signals from towers in urban areas, or due to the type of construction materials used in some buildings. These problems make it impossible to rely on the conventional navigation systems to find paths or routes. Thus, when a recorded route or a recorded path is needed later, there would not be one available to help the individual retrace steps.
Another problem occurs when an individual parks their vehicle in an underground parking garage with multiple vertical levels. Often, the conventional navigation systems do not allow the individual to distinguish between floors of the same parking garage. In particular, using conventional navigation systems, a vehicle parked in space 12 on the first floor may look the same as space 12 on the third floor.
Another problem with conventional navigation systems is that they typically require a user to initiate a function to activate recording the route or the path. The user may be in a hurry or preoccupied with other things and forget to turn on the function to record. Thus, when a recorded route or a recorded path is needed later, there would not be one available to help the individual retrace steps.